muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Muppets Party Cruise
Muppets Party Cruise is a video game for the Sony PlayStation 2 & Nintendo GameCube. Basic Information * Developer : Mass Media * Publisher : TDK Mediactive * Genre : Arcade, Single-Player, Multi-Player Release Dates * PlayStation 2 : November 14, 2003. * GameCube : November 21, 2003. Plot There is a minimal plot - The muppets are on a cruise ship & the player can assume the identity of six Muppets (Kermit, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Pepe the Prawn & Animal) while playing what is essentially a collection of mini-games (such as shuffleboard & a clone of the video game "Asteroids"). The game begins in the engine room of the ship, where Pepe had accidentally booked the Muppets' cabins. There are 5 decks total in the game, and the object of each deck is to win the required amount of same-colored party favors (Starting at 3 in the engine room, and one for each deck. Gameplay The game featured two "modes" that can be played : The Short Cruise & the Long Cruise. The Short Cruise mode is a non-linear collection of multiplayer mini-games. This mode does not immediately have all the mini-games that is available on the CD. The Long Cruise mode is a linear collection of mini-games. By completing various stages in this mode, the player can "unlock" additional mini-games to play. As is customary with games released solely / primarily for a gaming console, there are "unlockable" features - Features where the player needs to achieve a certain goal (ex. setting a high score or winning a section of the game) before they can be played or experienced by the player. The "unlockable" features for this game are other mini-games. It features original music by Chris Tilton, including a song sung by Kermit. Mini-Game list Unlocked from the start Beach Speeders - Hosted by Scooter Bunsen's Burners - Hosted by Dr. Bunsen Honeydew Cannon Fodder - Hosted by Gonzo the Great Crustacean Crush - Hosted by Pepe the King Prawn Dune Buggies - Hosted by Clifford Looney Unicycles - Hosted by Fozzie Bear Outta Gas - Hosted by Sweetums Pigsty Party - Hosted by Andy Pig and Randy Pig Rhythym Mayhem - Hosted by Animal Shuffle Chalk - Hosted by Statler and Waldorf Slippery when Wet - Hosted by Kermit the Frog Speed Bingo - Hosted by Bean Bunny Stage Fright - Hosted by The Sweedish Chef Stinky Cheese - Hosted by Rizzo the Rat Tug 'O War - Hosted by Miss Piggy unlockable Mini-Games Aeroplane Island - Hosted by Janice Asteroid Belt - Hosted by Link Hogthrob and Dr. Julius Strangepork Chemical Imbalance - Hosted by Beaker Fish Flingers - Hosted by Lew Zealand Food fight - Hosted by Dr. Teeth Gumball Drops - Hosted by Johnny Fiama and Sal Lights Out - Hosted by Crazy Harry Natural Disaster - Hosted by The Muppet Newsman Power Boatin' - Hosted by Bobo the Bear Scuba Driving - Hosted by Camilla the Chicken Short Circuit - Hosted by Digit Sling Ball (AKA Precision Painter) - Hosted by Sam the Eagle Spinball - Hosted by Floyd Pepper Ticklin' The Ivories - Hosted by Rowlf the Dog Too Cool - Hosted by Zoot External Links *Score for Download at Chris Tilton's Official Site Category:Muppet Video Games